Battles of Fist and Heart
by Bounty Hunter666
Summary: Well, some chapters are perfectly harmless, but others can be really R-ish, so i'll give u a heads up with each one...Alright, basically, there's a new boy in school, but something seems oddly strange and familiar about him to kim...


Ok, I've had this story in my mind since the beginning of the series, so cut me some slack will ya X3 Well, I don't own Kim possible, no dip, or any of the songs mentioned, mkay?  
  
-Bounty Hunter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Mysterious Drake  
  
"I'm tellin' ya', KP, the french teacher isn't human!" Kim leaned against her locker, holding her books to her chest and listening to Ron with a flat expression.  
  
"Ron, just because she's a little weird doesn't make her an alien," she replied, rolling her eyes. Ron got up in her face in one swift motion.  
  
"We're talking vanilla pudding for nail polish weird!" he exclaimed. Kim coughed slightly.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but when we were kids...you tried that." Ron look dumbfounded for a moment, and Kim let out a slight groan as no words came to his mouth. Suddenly, two squeals rent through the halls. Caught off guard, Ron screamed and curled up in a ball on the ground shivering. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket, getting in the same position. "Relax, Ron, it's just some of the girls." Two of the cheerleaders were staring excited off at the main doors of the school, giggling uncontrollably. Ron looked around and stood up.  
  
"I knew that...I was just trying to see if Rufus knew that," he said smoothly. Rufus grumbled something and smacked his forehead.  
  
"What's so exciting?" Kim asked her team mates. One of them grinned and pointed at a guy there age standing in front of the doors, looking a bit lost.  
  
"Him," she replied. The other one started giggling. Kim had to do a double take, thinking she wouldn't be interested, but she found she was. He was tall with a great body cut like a diamond, but he wasn't bulky. He had spiked brown hair with the tips dyed metallic blue. He wore a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped, a tight black t-shirt that showed his muscular front and baggy black punk jeans. A pair of oval-lensed sunglasses were small enough to show his half closed, deep brown eyes, looking around casually. The gothic spiked dog collar, dog tags, and nose ring gave her the impression that he was a tough guy. Ron smirked and lifted her hanging jaw with his index finger. Kim blinked and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" she asked. The two girls, however, were engaged in yet another fit of giggles. "Well...er...someone's gotta show him around." Kim swallowed slightly and walked over to the new comer. "Hi, I'm-"  
  
"Kim Possible, right?" he finished for her.  
  
"Uh, yeah, how'dja' know?" she asked. He took a hand out of his hip pocket, revealing that he wore black gloves with the fingers cut off, for her to shake.   
  
"The name is Drake. Drake Wolfen," he introduced. She shook his hand timidly. "I've heard much about you, Ms. Possible."  
  
"Uh, you can call me Kim," she replied with a nervous laugh. His way of speaking definitely didn't match his appearance. He was so clear and somehow poetic with the way he spoke. He folded his arms across his chest with a smile.  
  
"If you insist, Kim," he said. "Well, I'm new here. My guardians have moved here and wish for me to attend this high school, but I will admit that I have no idea where I'm going."  
  
"Well, let me see your schedule and I'll see if I can help you," she offered. He shrugged and pulled a slip of paper out from his back pocket. She smiled brightly. "Hey, you've got French with me! And Creative writing! Oh, and you got the course on Shakespeare with me, too. That's great."  
  
"Well, there's three out of the four classes for this semester," Drake said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not even sure I'll be here for next semester, with my guardians constantly on the move. But who knows, something tells me we'll be here for a while." As he said that, he eyed her with a secretive smile, but Kim was so preoccupied by it that she didn't notice. Kim thought things were going great...until Ron decided to pop up.  
  
"Hola, dudeskay!" he greeted, Rufus hopping onto his shoulder and mimicking Ron with his squeaky mole-rat dialect.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Possible," Drake replied. "Yes, I've heard much about you as well." Drake looked at a clock on the wall. "And if I'm not mistaken, the bell is about to ring. Shall we go learn of the beautiful language of French?" Kim smiled weakly.  
  
"Oui?" was her reply.  
  
"Dude! You got French with us? Sweet!" Ron piped in.  
  
"Ho, ho, sweet," Rufus agreed. With that, the three walked off to class, Ron elbowing Kim in the ribs and snickering. 


End file.
